1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transport package, and in particular to an antistatic transport package for LCD cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, liquid crystal display (LCD) cells comprise partially completed LCD panels, or glass substrates enclosing liquid crystal molecules therebetween without surface mounting control chips or assembly frame of conventional LCD panels. After fabrication, LCD cells have to be packed in boxes for transport to subsequent assembly facilities by air, land, or sea transports for following fabricating steps.
In FIG. 1, the conventional package 10 for LCD cells 1 comprises inner and outer boxes 12, 16. The inner box 12 has a plurality of spacers 124 with equal intervals 122 to position the LCD cells 1. After LCD cells 1 are vertically placed into the inner box 12 and the cover 14 is closed, the inner box 12 is placed into the outer box 16 and the cover 18 closes. Because the inner box is made of resilient polystyrene plastic and the outer box of polypropylene, LCD cells therein are protected from contaminants, electrostatic charges and damage from impact during transport. However, the profile of the conventional transport package is large and occupies much space during transport, complicating storage and transport and increasing costs. There is, thus, a need for a compact and reliable transport package for LCD cells.